Micro Cuts
by Demonocracy
Summary: Sus manos se habían manchado, llenas de muerte y sangre. Ella le tendió la mano y él la tomó, sin detenerse a pensar, simplemente eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Por primera vez desde su nuevo despertar, sintió esperanza y supo que sus heridas sanarían.


Los personajes son del libro** CREPÚSCULO**, por lo tanto no me pertenecen, son de **STEPHENIE MEYER**, la historia se basa en la canción **MICRO CUTS**, que tampoco es mía, si no, de un maravilloso grupo de dioses de la música,** MUSE**. 3 _'Origin Of Symmetry'_

* * *

**Micro Cuts**

…_  
Hands are red with your blame.  
…_

_Ella_ le había mentido, lo había engañado, lo había usado.

Sus manos se habían manchado, estaban sucias, llenas de muerte y sangre, muerte y sangre de inocentes, de ignorantes.

Inmortales, humanos, mujeres, hombres, niños… Jasper podía sentir cada segundo de su agonía, de su dolor, de su delirio… lo sentía como si fuera parte de él mismo y aunque tratara de ser certero y rápido… siempre sucedía.

Eso lo hacía sentir menos humano.

Él había participado en más guerras de las que deseaba cuando se unió al ejército de la guerra civil, él antes había luchado por su país.

Ahora, lo hacía por territorio.

Por_ comida._

…  
_Whimpers someone I should've loved.  
…_

Jasper envidiaba a Peter, el había huido, se había ido de ese infierno y con una compañera, la neófita Charlotte.

Peter estaba enamorado de ella -Jasper lo sentía-, y también había sentido que Charlotte correspondía a sus sentimientos e incluso confiaba en el ciegamente.

Lo envidiaba, a pesar de que Jasper tenía aparentemente todo, sabía que María no tenía ese tipo de _compromiso _con él, los sentimientos provenientes de María no podían compararse con la intensidad de los de Charlotte.

En el fondo de su casi inexistente alma, Jasper sabía que en algún lugar del mundo había un alguien, esperando por él, deseando estar a su lado.

Y también sabía que ese alguien se aterrorizaría de su vida, y se alejaría.

Él lo haría.

…_  
Souls weeping above._  
…

Antes, las atenciones de María le parecían maravillosas, Jasper pisaba el suelo que María pisaba, pero ahora no era así.

María sabia que ese cambio en su carácter era peligroso, conocía demasiado bien a Jasper, su cambio había sido notorio.

Ella nunca se sentía triste o nostálgica, ella amaba su poderío, gracias a Jasper lo tenía.

Sin embargo planeaba asesinarlo.

Pero incluso antes de que ella se decidiera, Jasper lo sabía, lo_ sentía._

Estaba preparándose para asesinar a su única aliada y el núcleo de toda su existencia.

…_  
I've seen what you're doing to me.  
_…

Cuando se vive para la sangre, la sangre y el combate, las relaciones no son fuertes y se destruyen fácilmente.

Peter había vuelto a hurtadillas, contando historias de su vida diferente, sin luchas, sin miedo, sin venganzas.

Así que huyó sin mirar atrás. Huyó junto a Peter, ansiando una nueva vida, libre, pacifica, dejando atrás el pasado que lo atormentaba y solo le hacía mal.

Aun así, él sabía que ese pasado siempre estaría ahí, no se dejaría olvidar con tanta facilidad.

Él había perdido su humanidad después de tantos años de guerra, dolor, sangre, territorio, María había destruido su inmortalidad sin proponérselo, tenía heridas, heridas microscópicas que siempre estarían atormentándolo.

Él no era más Jasper Whitlock, él era un monstruo a su vista, un monstruo lleno de odio y venganza, un asesino.

Lucho por dejar de ser un monstruo, trato de dejar de cazar, de disminuir la frecuencia… pero fracaso.

…  
_Destroying puppet strings.  
_…

Se alejó, se fue lejos de Peter y Charlotte, dispuesto a encontrar otro camino.

Viajo por el país sin rumbo fijo por el norte, California, Texas, Chicago… hasta que llegó a Filadelfia.

Los primeros días de Junio, los más lluviosos.

Era de día, el estaba en el exterior y eso no lo ponía cómodo, veía a los humanos huir de la lluvia.

Sería extraño si él no hacia lo mismo, eso llamaría la atención de los humanos, así que se escondió en una cafetería semivacía.

Sus ojos no eran rojos, los humanos no se atemorizarían por ello, pero eso significaba que estaba sediento, eso era tan malo como el temor humano.

Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Esperándolo, se bajo de un salto y camino directamente hacia él.

Jasper la observo, su cabello corto e irregular, sus ojos negros y su sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Él se alarmó, pero sin embargo sabía que ella no iba a atacarlo.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —reprochó, con una voz suave de soprano.

Jasper agacho la cabeza, disculpándose de algo que no entendía.

—Lo siento, señorita —contesto, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella le tendió la mano y Jasper la tomó, sin detenerse a pensar ni a razonar, simplemente eso era lo que él _tenía _que hacer.

Por primera vez desde su nuevo despertar, Jasper sintió esperanza y encontró el lugar al que pertenecía.

Y supo que sus heridas sanarían.

…  
_To our souls.  
…_

* * *

+ Yo admito que no sabía que Jasper tenia 'algo' con María antes de la película de Eclipse, pero Micro Cuts me lo recordó demasiado con eso de 'puppet strings', pero hice que en mi fic Jasper no la amara, porque él solo es para Alice, así que la meti en este one shot.

_I love it'_

Team Jasper, team Alice, team Muse~

_r&w?_


End file.
